Abnormal Childhood
by NATFreak
Summary: For a young girl named Lorren, her childhood is not an "average" one as she begins to train her body at the age of four to help save the earth from evil aliens. Perhaps the strangest thing of all is that Lorren herself is not human. But she doesn't mind. After all, she got to meet...


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, nor do I own Zoids Chaotic Century. All I own is my OC.

**A/N: Welcome to my first ever cross-over fanfic! As noted above, this story is a cross-over of one of my favorite, and first, animes Dragon Ball Z and Zoids Chaotic Century. This has taken quite some time, thought, effort, and a little help from a friend to put together and may take even longer to finish, but I hope you stay with us and enjoy. So here goes!**

'_And… you are __**sure**__ she will be… safe?' asked a long, blond-haired woman with round blue eyes. She stood beside her spiky dark-haired, dark-eyed husband as she held their youngest daughter who was wrapped up in a white blanket sleeping soundly, oblivious to the chaos raging around them. 'Safe from those who seek to harm her?'_

_A tall stranger stood before them, his expression was grim though he spoke with a firm, hopeful voice. 'Yes. I promise you. I will take your youngest somewhere safe, somewhere where she will be loved and taken care of.'_

'_And her sister?' inquired the father, glancing down at the young blond girl sleeping soundly in his arms. 'What will happen to her?'_

'_For the time being these two will be separated until the time is right for them to meet each other again.' The stranger advised, glancing at the two sleeping girls. 'I will take the youngest across the stars. The eldest will remain here, hidden away.'_

'_And they __**will **__meet each other again?' whispered the mother, tears filling her eyes._

'_Yes. I am sure of it.' He replied with a kind smile. 'Now, it is time for us to go.'_

_The young parents nodded slowly as they stared down at their youngest daughter._

_The mother smiled slightly as tears ran silently down her cheeks. 'Well, I guess this is goodbye. Be a good girl.'_

'_Grow big and strong.' added her father, eyes shining. 'We love you, Lorren.' _

~ Abnormal Childhood ~

In retrospect I suppose some might say that my childhood was not your "average" childhood. During my 18 years of life, I have fought aliens, androids, and even average thugs. I have trained my body since I was 4 years old and, perhaps the strangest of all, I am not even human. Though, in all honesty, I don't really care what others think. My "abnormal" childhood was the best. After all, I got to meet…

"Hello in there!" called my Mom as we walked into Kame House. "Anyone home?"

"Hey Bulma!" greeted a bald, short man holding a tray of beverages with a broad smile that turned into a confused frown as he noticed me in her arms. "Uh, you take up babysitting in the past five years, Bulma?"

"What? Oh, no." She laughed, smiling at me. "This is Lorren. My adopted daughter."

"Adopted daughter?"

"Yeah. I found her on my doorstep and decided to take her in."

"Well, whadya know." murmured an old, also bald, man with red sunglasses as he set down his drink and walked over to us. "Bulma's growin' up."

Mom smirked, though there was a slight warning in her eyes. "Lorren, this is Master Roshi and Krillin. Roshi, Krillin, this is my adopted daughter Lorren."

"Hi." greeted Krillin.

"Hi." I replied back with a smile as Mom set me down. I wore pink shorts, a white t-shirt, and sneakers. Mom had put my thick black hair in pigtails to frame my face and round purple eyes.

"So, is Yamcha coming?" Krillin asked tentatively making Mom scrunch up her face in anger. "Guess not."

"What about Goku?" I asked making everyone turn to look at me; Mom gave me a knowing look. "He's gonna be here, isn't he? Mom said he would be."

"She's been interested in our old adventures before she could even talk." explained Mom. "I think she wants to become a fighter."

"You know I want to be a fighter, Mommy." I corrected her. "I want to learn. I want to become stronger. I want-"

"Hello!" called a male voice from outside making the three grownups jump and run out the front door with me close behind.

Out on the beach stood a young man with spiky black hair, he wore an orange/ red outfit as he held a young boy with long black hair and a… tail.

"Goku!" they cried happily, slowing as they spotted the young boy in his arms.

"Hey Goku, who's the kid?" asked Krillin.

"He's my son." replied Goku as he set the boy down. "Gohan, say hi."

"Hello." Gohan greeted shyly, bowing formally which in turn made the three adults bow as well, not me though.

"Hi!" I said cheerily as I walked up to him, smiling brightly. "My name's Lorren."

"H-hello." He murmured, hiding behind his dad.

"Whoops, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." I apologized.

"It's alright." assured Goku, looking down at his son before turning his gaze towards me. "Hi, my name's Goku. Where'd you come from?"

"She's my adopted daughter." Mom told him, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I found her on my doorstep one day a few years ago and decided to take her in."

While the adults continued to catch up, I followed Gohan over to a crab that he was playing rock, paper, scissors with.

"So, how old are you Gohan?" I asked curiously.

Gohan said nothing at first as he continued to play with the crab. I began to wonder if he would ever answer me, if he was too scared of me to answer when, finally, he did. "Four and a half."

"Really? Me too!" I replied. "Well, actually I'm half a year younger, but still."

Gohan did not reply, big surprise right? As he threw out rock beating the crab's scissors (the only choice he poor crustacean had with his claws and all) making the crab a sore loser as he sprayed Gohan with a kind of foam like substance.

"That crab's a sore loser, huh?" I stated, biting back a giggle. I could have sworn he gave a half-smile then as we rushed back over to the others.

"Oh, how neat!" Mom was saying as she bent down to our level, looking at Gohan's hat which had a small orange sphere with four stars on it. "That's a real Dragon Ball, isn't it?"

"Yep." affirmed Goku. "The 4 star ball. It took me a while to find it, but I wanted Gohan to have it since it used to belong to my grandfather. I've been collecting Dragon Balls for fun. I've got the 3 star ball and the 6 star ball, they're at home."

"Wow." Mom murmured wistfully. "You know it's wild to think about all the crazy adventures we used to have trying to find those things."

"Yeah, really." laughed Krillin as he picked up a small rock. "So Goku, what are ya guys gonna wish for when you get all seven?" He threw the rock at a good speed and distance across the water.

"I don't know, Krillin. That's a good question." admitted Goku as he also picked up a small rock. "Come to think of it, I don't really want anything." He sent the rock flying over the water at an incredible speed.

"Whoa!" I breathed. "That was amazing!"

"You're still one bad dude, Goku." said Krillin.

Goku smiled then suddenly grimaced, moving his head side to side as if sensing something, or someone.

"What, Goku?" asked Roshi.

"There's something bad heading straight for us." He stated making everyone stare at him, then all around us.

"What? Are you sure Goku?" asked Mom.

"I'm positive." Goku nodded. "I've never felt a power like this before."

"Yeah. I feel it now too." Krillin said.

Mom crossed her arms over her chest. "There's nothing there you guys."

"Look! There!" yelled Goku, jerking his head up at the sky straight ahead of us. There was a small, dark figure heading toward us and fast.

"Oh yes! I see it, Goku!" exclaimed Roshi.

"It's not Piccolo, is it?" asked Krillin nervously.

The dark figure became bigger and bigger as he landed on the beach, for the figure was indeed a he. He was tall with long black hair, like a hedgehog, and black eyes. He also had on strange armor, a strange gadget on his left eye, and a tail. Actually, he looked a lot like…Goku and Gohan. I gasped and stared up at Goku.

The stranger laughed as he stood in front of us with his arms crossed. "So we meet again at last. You've grown up. I recognize you though, Kakarrot."

"Kakarrot?" repeated Goku confused.

"That's right. That's your name."

"His name?" murmured Mom, equally confused.

"Who is this guy?" demanded Krillin. "He must be nuts."

"Kakarrot, what have you been doing here all these years?" asked the stranger. "Your mission was to terminate every life on this planet. Why haven't you carried it out?"

"Listen mister. I don't know who you are, but you obviously got the wrong guy. Shoo! Shoo!" said Krillin as he walked up to the man. "I think you've been dipping in the eggnog. Allow me to throw you off this island."

"Krillin, watch out!" warned Goku as the stranger slapped Krillin into the side of Kame House with his tail. "Krillin!" Goku turned back to the man, noticing the tail. "Aah! A tail! I don't believe it! He's got a tail too!"

"That's good." stated the man. "I wondered how long it would take you to recognize me."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Goku as Gohan clung to his leg. "I- I've never seen you before."

"Gohan!" Mom grabbed Gohan.

"Kakarrot! You mean to tell me you have no idea who I am?" asked the man.

"I don't know who this Kakarrot person is you're looking for, but I'm not him." Goku said. "My name's Goku."

"What happened to you?' asked the man clearly confused as Gohan broke free of Mom and ran to his dad.

"Gohan! No!" I cried.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried as he clung to his dad's leg.

"Gohan, get back." Goku urged as he tried to push him back.

"Kakarrot! Tell me, did you ever suffer a serious injury to the head when you were young?" demanded the man.

"What?"

"When you were a kid, did you ever hit your head?" he demanded as Mom grabbed Gohan again. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah." replied Goku. "I don't remember it very well, but you're right. I did hit my head when I was a child. I still have a scar where it happened."

"You stupid fool. You forgot." said the man in disgust.

"I forgot what? Tell me!"

"Goku." We all turned to Master Roshi who looked very solemn. "There's something, something your grandfather once told me that I think you should know. Long ago, your grandpa Gohan was walking through the woods when he came upon a crater that had been recently made in the ground. When he went to examine it more closely, he found what appeared to be some sort of space ship and next to it, there you were, lying in a little round pod. Gohan tried to take care of you, but you were wild. Downright uncontrollable and unusually powerful for a baby. You wanted nothing to do with Gohan's kindness. Then, one day there was a terrible accident.

"You fell into a deep ravine and badly injured your head. Your grandfather feared that he had lost you, but somehow, miraculously, you survived. Yes, any other child would have died, but you recovered, and from that day on, you became a happy, loving boy."

"I'm from outer space?" asked Goku.

"Yes." Roshi nodded.

"Well that would explain a lot." said Mom. "So you think Goku has some kind of connection with this guy?"

"I wish I knew." replied Roshi.

"K." said Goku as he turned back to the strange man. "You've got my attention. Now tell me who you are."

"Well I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson when I came here today, but alright." said the man. "I'll tell you everything. After all, you are going to be working for me from now on and I do like my subordinates to be well-informed."

A noise behind us made us turn to see Krillin climbing out of the house.

"Hey Krillin, you alright?" asked Goku.

"Yeah." said Krillin. "Be careful Goku. This guy's not…normal."

"Mhm." Goku nodded, turning back to face the man. "Believe me, I know. I could sense that from the minute he landed. Even now, standing here talking to him like this, something about him turns my stomach."

"Such harsh words." chided the man. "Careful. You're more like me than you realize. You were born on the Planet Vegeta. You are a space fighter, a saiyan warrior, just like me. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Raditz, you're big brother!"

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Lol. And that's it for now. Next to be updated is Part of a Family. Til then, read, review, and spread the love!**


End file.
